Nothing left but Flames and Ashes (a Shadow the Hedgehog Story)
by Mission' Shadow Support
Summary: Hate romance? Here's a novel filled with action. Shadow the Hedgehog's appointed the mentor to an agent in training, but little did he realize that she's harboring a power that even she is unaware of. When the world is attacked by creatures straight out of hell and GUN is left defenseless, they'll have to overcome their differences to save the world. But will they make it in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing left but Flames and Ashes**

(This is the beginning of the end)

**Chapter 1**

**The Rookie **

Few had ever done what she had, but praise was scarce and far between. Staring fixedly at the far wall, Ashley listened as the instructors debated their situation. So far she had heard nothing to reveal whether she would be accepted or not; but having passed the agent exam with flying colors, she felt certain it would finally be time for her to enter into field work. Silently cursing at the clock above her head when she discovered that only a minute had passed, Ashley slumped her head back against the wall, trying desperately to curb her racing thought.

"But she's only seventeen," stated a gruff male voice. "It's suicide to send her out there."

"Agreed and we need agents who are reliable and intelligent. Not a bunch of newly recruited, trigger-happy morons." This speaker had a thunderous voice, thick with sarcasm.

She balled her hands into fists at his assumptions. _Trigger-happy, ha, just who does he think he is?_

Knowing that eavesdropping was getting her nowhere, she rose out of her seat, once more resuming her earlier pacing. Time had never dragged by so slowly as it did at that very moment, minuets spanning the lengths of hours as she walked slowly back and forth across the space. Ashley tried to keep her attention fixed on her feet as she paced, but time and time again her focus would be drawn once more to the room and what was being discussed inside. Even so, every time she did she would only end up hearing something she didn't like. Then her attention would return once more to the floor and her steady tread.

Lost in her thoughts she was startled back to cruel reality as the door behind her banged loudly open. "Embers." The Man she recognized as the corporal acknowledged her salute with an air of impatience. "You have been accepted to begin field work, however, due to your inexperience in this area, you will be assigned to work with a professional agent. You will treat him with respect or you will endure sever consequences. He will be reporting back to me and in turn this will determine whether your actions will have you promoted or removed from our corps. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir." She had to fight to keep her voice from shaking. The Corporal was an intimidating man with his deep voice, broad shoulders, and stern features. It was no surprise all his underlings fearfully referred to him as the Bulldog.

He nodded approvingly. "Then come with me." His brisk stride left her in a breathless hurry to keep up.

As they trotted down the corridor and into the main lobby of the G.U.N. training center, Ashley felt a surge of pride knowing she was finally finished with her toilsome efforts. All the years she had spent learning to shoot, fight, problem solve, and defend herself had finally paid off. It felt like a dream to now be considered an agent. A newbie, perhaps, but an agent all the same.

Her senses absorbed the familiar sights and sounds, mentally recording everything so she would always remember that scene, before she trailed the corporal quickly out the glass doors. Outside the sounds of squealing tires, incoherent yells, and continues gunshots marked the afternoon of a typical day. At the obstacle course, Ashley watched the group of trainees weave around, through, over and under a daunting number of difficult obstacles; occasionally releasing cries of pain or loud curses as they stumbled or lost their balance. Across from them stood a row of men and women, each firing diligently at targets so distant they resembled tiny red dots, while other trainees chucked grenades at random marks.

Ashley just smiled and kept up her steady jog, dodging hurriedly out of the way as three trucks, in a mock car chase, barreled pass. It was common knowledge to keep an eye open for vehicles. If not, you'd be flattened and all blame would fall on the oblivious, now pancaked, trainee.

"Quit your daydreaming and keep up!" Bulldog hollered at her, which she obeyed immediately. The corporal wouldn't tolerate anything other than immediate action. Head held high, despite her inward urge to balk, she kept on Bulldog's heels as he pushed open the door to the agency.

_Wow!_ She thought in wonder as she entered the lobby. _So this is what HQ looks like!_ Ashley had never before been permitted into the premises.

Spotless, marbled tiles gleamed beneath her feet as she trotted eagerly forward, eyes roving over the glass walls and ceiling so high she had to crane her neck all the way back to see it. Off to the side was a waiting area with plush armchairs and thick carpet; while adjacent to that rose a glass spiral staircase. Although the effects of the room left her in awe, she couldn't help musing over why it would be so airy and vulnerable. After all, this was a military agency. A building composed of such a large quantity of glass just didn't seem to get that point across.

As if guessing her thought, Bulldog briskly explained, "This place is not as breechable as it appears. The glass is bullet proof and you have yet to see what it looks like during lock down." Then he left her standing by the door, while he trotted forward towards the receptionist desk. By the time Ashley reached him, she only caught the end of the receptionist's reply. "...conference room, but he should be done with the meeting by the time you get there." Ashley wasn't surprised the corporal walked off without giving the woman even the slightest form of a thank you. Once again, Ashley tore after the tall man, wishing he would at the very least slow down for a moment.

After a tiresome climb up what felt like hundreds of flights of stairs, they emerged into a wide corridor lined with doors along the walls. Undeterred, she wandered amiably up to one of them, staring with mild interest at the sign platted above the handle:

"Conference Room 1A"

_Well that doesn't explain much._

Bulldog said nothing as she wandered between the rows, her curiosity never satiated by the useless words engraved on each and every room. Apart from her footsteps there was no other sound within the corridor; not until a door at the end of the hall clicked open, filling the hallway with the buzz of conversing voices.

She pressed herself flat against the wall, all of her efforts centered on not getting crushed; while across from her, the corporal studied the passing faces as if searching for someone. Ashley too, let her gaze rove over the crowd, fixing on every unfamiliar face and perusing for something notable. No one stopped, no one even glance in her direction; and she turned to watch them as they flood the stairwell. Didn't they have any sense of curiosity as to why she was there? They were agents after all. Surely someone should have stopped for a second at the very least. What she failed to realize was, somebody had.

"Embers, come here." Ashley whirled, heading towards Bulldog without allowing her attention to stray. He waved a hand towards the man beside him, saying quickly "I have selected the agent you will be accompanying. This is Shadow. Obey him as you would any other commanding officer."

She froze instantly. Contrary to her first thought, she realized Shadow was not a man at all, but actually a hedgehog: a hedgehog with black and red quills and a deeply set scowl on his face. He glared at her coolly and she felt her heart stop. Not Shadow, of all the agents working for G.U.N. why had they chosen him to be her mentor? Shadow was notorious for his indifference, high expectations, skill, and- worst of all- his attitude. She would have opened her mouth to protest, to say she no longer felt ready for field work, that she was unprepared; but that was before Shadow suddenly spoke, breaking her determination.

His voice was low, but not deep, harsh, but not in a dramatically cruel way, and rang with both confidence- leveling obvious superiority- and annoyance. "She's ready for field work?" he questioned, cocking an eyebrow. "She looks like she would do better as a receptionist."

Now it was Ashley's turn to scowl as she glared down at her body. Why did everyone question her because of her mere appearance? She couldn't help being tall and alluringly slender. She had never asked for pale skin, vivid hazel-green eyes framed beneath thick lashes, and she certainly hadn't ever begged for the straight, shimmering sorrel hair that cascaded down to her waist. They mocked her, telling her that a model had no place there. On the other hand, perhaps she should have been flattered that they thought she was beautiful; but to her, she only saw her appearance as a cumbrance, something blocking the road to her goals.

In the time it had taken for her to run through her thoughts, Bulldog had already answered and had likewise questioned Shadow. The hedgehog nodded. "That may be true, but I was expecting a trainee who was more able." Or in other words, someone who wasn't like her. Naturally she felt that cruel blow to her pride as she would feel a punch to the face.

And Bulldog only partially defended her. "She has the highest scores for an agent that I have seen in a long time. However, I gave her to you in the hope that you can teach her the true ways of an agent before her intelligence stokes her pride."- Ashley had to struggle with herself to hold in her indignant snort- "Will you accept?"

She held the hedgehog's gaze determinedly as he scanned her body once more before training his eyes on hers. Inwardly she felt a strong desire for him to refuse, to give up and pass her off to someone else, yet there was also a part of her that wanted to prove herself to him: make him realize that woman were just as capable- if not more so- than any male was. For one fleeting instant, he gave a look that made her heart palpitate. Just from his sour expression alone, he made her courage quail, and she knew, if he chose her, he would be unbelievably difficult to work with. Then the moment passed and that expression went with it, replaced with a gleam in his blood-red eyes. "I accept," he stated, but there was no warmth in his voice, just cold acknowledgement.

Bulldog nodded. "Then I congratulate you both. Agent Embers, you are now promoted to the status of field agent in training. We expect great things from you in the future." She saluted, "Thank you Sir. I will do my best to make this agency proud." With that said, she sprinted after Shadow as he walked away.

Bulldog watched them until they had both disappeared from sight. Then he wearily swiped a hand over his face. Embers had yet to acknowledge her gift: instead remaining ignorant to even the slightest hint of its presence. But in spite of that, he was certain Shadow could summon it with his mere aura, the more time she spent around him. Hopefully that would protect her. If she were to fall into the wrong hands. He shook his head. They'd be doomed, there was no point in sugar-coating it.

She would have to learn soon. She was an important asset. They would need her when the time comes.

**To all readers:**** I'm writing this first chapter in Embers' point of view, but don't worry Shadow and many other characters will take the spotlight in the next chapters. I started out with her because it's essiential to explain how things happened. The story's action pace will also pick up and I apologize for the slow start.**

****** Please review. Even if it's a** **criticism. **I appreciate everything. I get discouraged if I think I'm writing and no one is reading. Sorry, I'm not trying to beg, I just want to know that someone is actually reading what I'm writing. And to everyone, whether you liked my story or not, THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

**(One step into darkness, two steps into light.)**

**Chapter 2**

**It Begins Now**

Shadow made no attempt to slow down as his new apprentice struggled to keep up. Of all the possible trainees he could have been paired with, he had to be given some wispy, inexperienced female. He actually felt a wave of anger at being degraded like that. Apparently she was smart. _Great_, he thought sarcastically. _Like intelligence ever saved anyone._

"Wait!" She panted, the sound of her feet sending strange echoes along the hall. "Where are we going?"

He ignored her. Obviously she would know when they got there; why was she asking pointless questions? He strode along another corridor, doing his best to pretend she wasn't there; however she caught up to him, demanding his immediate attention.

"When do I get to start a mission?" Embers questioned, eyes widened in anticipation.

He sighed, passing a hand over his eyes. _Damn it, why was this girl so irritating_? "Maybe when you learn to be quiet," he answered tersely.

She looked like she had been struck, instantly dropping back while clamping her mouth tightly shut. _Good, maybe that will stop her endless talking._

Shadow continued down the hallway, leading her through another corridor until their path branched off in two separate directions. He went right. Twisting and turning left, then right, then right once more before trotting up another set of stairs. Then he led her through a door to their right. After taking another left, Shadow was certain his apprentice had already forgotten what directions they had gone; explaining why she was practically treading on his heels. He frowned, wishing she wouldn't linger so close to him. What was her name anyway, he mused after glancing in her direction. Regardless of his curiosity, he remained stonily silent, eyes trained on the route in front of them.

Only after he had guided her through the enigma of directions did he finally halt in front of a large metal-plated door. "This," the hedgehog explained after seeing his apprentice's bewildered expression. "is a meeting room where very _few_ are permitted inside. Don't say _anything_ and try not to get in the way." Without a sound, the door swung open the moment he placed his hand on the scanner.

Inside, the room was painted chrome-black, and illuminated only by the lime-colored lasers that crisscrossed within the tiles and up the walls. Monitors lined the back of the room, flashing images of people, places, the news and many other data-related material; and in the room's center stood a holographic table, currently suspending a three-dimensional map about six inches above its surface.

Leaving the trainee to gape stupidly at the sights, Shadow casually transversed the distance between the door and the figure standing below the monitors. "I hope you found something. Those damn idiots upstairs are completely useless."

Rouge gave an understanding nod. "Well, you can't expect much. They always want to believe the Nation's in peace. It will take a bomb exploding under their noses before they actually get the guts to do something." She dropped a hand to her hips, wings beating slightly with her obvious frustration. When she turned to look at him, she suddenly stopped; whirling instead to face Embers as the trainee confidently approached. "Who's this?"

Scowling, Shadow didn't even bother concealing his annoyance. "My apprentice." "_Apprentice_!?" Rouge glanced back and forth between the two as if looking for an acknowledgement. She didn't receive any. "I gotta say, she's got a good look to her, but I'm surprised you didn't go for a male instead."

Odd as it was, he was mildly pleased to see Embers bristle at Rouge's statement. The comment on her looks was probably brought up due to the semblance in the way both women dressed. However Embers definitely had a tougher demeanor. Although Embers wore a scarlet top that left her stomach exposed, unlike Rouge's similar shirt, Embers' had straps and it covered _all_ of her chest. They both wore tight jeans and knee-length boots, but where Rouge's were shimmering black and sporting three-inch heels, Embers were tawny brown, open down the front as well as laced with gold laces, and had heels like hiking boots. It was true, if he was forced to train an apprentice, he would have preferred training a male, but he was willing to admit that he was grateful Embers didn't act like Rouge.

Rouge broke the silence with an introduction. "I'm Rouge the bat." She extended a hand, waiting for the trainee to accept it.

Embers eyed Rouge's painted nails with a perplexed look, but she gave her hand in return. "I'm Ashley Embers. It's nice to meet you."

Shadow sighed. _Ashley, _really_? Could there be a name that was any girlier?_ He had liked not knowing it, _much_ better.

"Well Ashley, since you're Shadow's apprentice now, I guess you'll be involved in our investigation. We're the real brains behind this agency." Then she turned back to Shadow. "As for your answer, take a look at this." Rouge waved a manicured hand towards an image on the screen and Shadow had to curb the surprise that threatened to break through his passive demeanor. "What the hell is that?"

Behind them, Ashley gave an audible gasp.

"I have no idea. It was spotted on the outskirts of a minor city. There's been other sightings, but this is the only picture we have. Of course, it's hard to see, but I've done my best to touch it up. And if it actually _does_ look like this, and it's not just distorted by the bad quality..." she broke off with a shudder.

The creature, stooped and doubled over, sported a body nearly like a hybrid of a lizard and a panther, but not quite. It's flesh was onyx and glossy, but shed violet flames and wicked claws glimmered at the end of each gnarled paw. The picture made it appear as if this creature had a tail bristling with spikes, but he wasn't certain. As for the face, all that could be seen that wasn't obscured by the flames, was daggered fangs and a pair of unearthly, orange-glowing eyes. It was enough to make his quills stand on end.

"That," stated Rouge with a slight quiver in her voice. "Is your next mission." "_What_!?" Ashley's cry was clearly one of horror, not excitement. What had happened to that 'This'll-be-great!' mentality?

But seeing how the creature disturbed all of them, Shadow refrained from saying the cutting retort he would have otherwise shot at the girl. Instead, he demanded crossly, "And what exactly _is_ this mission?"

Rouge gave him a skeptical look as if he questioning his sanity. "Well find it of course. Find it, hunt it, and follow it. We need to know exactly what it is, and what it's doing. Surely that shouldn't be too hard for you."

He rolled his eyes at her mockery. Great, after not having been in the field for six month, his assignment was monster tracking. Rouge was either loosing it, or they were _all_ becoming increasingly desperate. "Fine," he shrugged, turning to watch as Ashley stared petrified at the screen. Unfathomably irritated that she wasn't paying attention, Shadow smashed his fist into the red button; the monitor instantly flickering to black. She blinked as if awakening from a trance. "Pay attention. If you're going to accompany me, you better know what you're doing. Cause I sure as hell don't need someone screwing things up."

Apparently, Ashley knew better than to respond.

Rouge coughed. "I've left a debriefing package at your office, in case you're interested. Let me know if you decide to head out." Then she rolled her shoulders, one hand rubbing at her forehead. "They're not paying us _nearly_ enough for this. I should just go on a vacation sometime, get back into treasure hunting. Maybe I can give that echidna a piece of my mind."

Shadow ignored her as he made his way back to the door; yet on the other hand, his apprentice seemed eager to ask questions. _What's with this girl?_ It was getting far too annoying. "We're leaving." He didn't give a damn that Rouge glared at him in disgust. He was sick of this. He'd been stuck in that place far too long. The sooner he got out of the agency and back onto the field, the better.

Hurrying after him, Ashley had to shove the door open before it slammed in her face. "Wait!" she pleaded yet again, making his mood worsen immediately. "How am I suppose to know about this mission if no one explains?"

Shadow whirled so suddenly, she collided with him. "The less you know, the better," the hedgehog spat. There was no feeling of remorse to see her face drop in shock. "You're dismissed. Meet me in the lobby eight o'clock sharp tomorrow. Don't make me wait."

Only after the girl had trotted away, brows furrowed to match her injured expression, did Shadow finally release the sigh he didn't realize he was holding back. He hadn't wanted an apprentice, no matter what the corporal thought, and he certainly didn't want the irritant he had gotten stuck with.

Feeling his emotions boil in fury, the hedgehog balled his fist, fighting against the urge to break the wall next to him. Damn it! What was he _suppose_ to say? He couldn't have said no; not when G.U.N. was already suspicious of what they were doing. If he let any of those good-for-nothing agents into their investigation, nothing would be accomplished. So in turn, he had been landed in this horrible predicament.

He had been completely unaware of the fact that he had been walking, until he found himself standing outside the door to his office. (If you could call his dorm an office.) Shaking his head, Shadow scanned his hand before heading inside, the moment the light ticked green. Something was amiss. Rouge knew it as much as he did. Creatures like that freak Rouge had discovered, didn't just "show up" in occupied cities; whether they were big cities or not. There was always a reason. He couldn't forget that the last time something like this had happened, the world had been at the nonexistent-mercy of Black Doom and his damn aliens. Whatever was happening currently, he was ready to bet his own life that it would turn out to be yet another horror.

Giving a sigh, Shadow snatched Rouge's file off the desk, flipping it open with begrudged interest. But as soon as he started reading through it, he felt a wealth of sudden shock. Within moments he was typing a hasty message to his only true ally.

As soon as the response came back, Shadow lunged for his pistol before bolting out the door, leaving the computer screen flashing behind him.

"REQUEST ACKNOWLEDGED. WARNING: CONFIMED DANGER. WILL ASSIST IMMEDIATELY."

**As always, please review everyone. Each little review I get means a ton to me, because it's the only proof I have that someone out there is actually reading my work.**

**And a HUGE Thank you goes to Raeweis, my first and only known reader.**

***Hug* Thank you so much for all the support. :D**

**To everyone else: thanks for reading! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

(Nothing starts until you take action)

**Chapter 3**

**On the Road**

Ashley was in no hurry to leave her mentor waiting, that was why she was in the lobby at precisely eight o' clock sharp. The only problem was, Shadow wasn't there. After asking around, she realized no one had seen him since early the day before, and she couldn't help fretting over where he had gone.

"No. It's been at least a week since I last saw him," explained a tired-looking worker. She sighed. "Well, thanks anyway," and started back the way she had come.

"Good luck!" he hollered after her.

Ashley frowned. _Where could he have gone? Why would he have wanted me to meet him at eight if he wasn't even going to be here? Is this some sort of test?_

If it was, she was falling miserably.

The shouts of those training outside made her turn to stare gloomily out the glass walls. Maybe she shouldn't have done this. Maybe she should have stayed will all her friends back in her class. She had remained silent about her doubts before, but they kept nagging at her. Being paired with Shadow was just about one of the_ worst_ things that could have happened to her.

Shadow was strict, and caloric, and-worst of all-he preferred working alone. What did that make her? She was the complete opposite of that. She was carefree, and she tried to stay cheerful-even though her feisty temper sometimes got the better of her, but what made it the most unbearable for her was the fact that she had always _dreamed_ of having a partner. Someone to fight alongside, look up to, and rely on. Shadow had already made it clear that he would _not_, under any circumstance, look out for her. If she didn't stay on her guard, she would die.

_He probably wouldn't care_, she thought bitterly before she could stop herself. _He would only care about how my death would affect his reputation. But aside from that, Shadow probably wouldn't give a damn whether I'm dead or alive._

She pounded a fist on the window, jerking away when a stern-faced man reprimanded her for being childish. Scowling, Ashley stormed back to the waiting area. "Where is he?"

"If you don't learn to keep your emotions in check, you'll never make it on the field."

"Shadow!" He was standing right behind her, arms crossed and weight shifted mainly to one side. His sudden appearance made her jump.

Shadow didn't look amused. "You better be ready to head out. I don't want to have to wait for you."

"I am." In her efforts to appease him, Ashley kept her face unreadable.

He studied her for a moment before nodding. It was only when he tipped his head slightly did Ashley notice his left shoulder was sporting a thick trail of blood. "You're bleeding!"

The hedgehog frowned, but otherwise remained emotionless. "So?"

"But- but you're hurt!"

"It's nothing I can't deal with," he answered while walking away. Then he stopped to glance back in her direction. "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh! Yes, of course." Unwilling to be left behind, she jogged after him.

He was limping slightly, a small welling of blood oozing from below his knee. What had happened to him? She couldn't help the concern that was eating at her. If it was enough to damage _Shadow_ of all people, it must have been terrible.

She followed him obediently out the door, taking a deep breath of fresh air. It was overcast today, the clouds thick and ominous. Not a good sign. "I hope it doesn't rain."

Shadow didn't answer. His head was bowed and his eyes were fixed on the asphalt beneath his feet. Something was bothering him. Surely her comment would have earned her _some_ sort of unpleasant retort; but he didn't even raise his head.

Ashley looked back up at the sky, giving a sigh as the breeze snatched up her hair and tossed it. What on earth could be wrong enough to silence the spiteful hedgehog? Try as she might, she had no clue and she probably never would. Giving it up as a lost cause, Ashley stayed close to her mentor; while letting her eyes have free reign of the surroundings.

Shadow guided her to the outskirts of the facility, nodding at the guards that quickly jumped to attention the moment he passed. She didn't like the new brooding version of him. _Please say something_, she silently begged.

As if he had read her thoughts, Shadow put out an arm, halting her in her tracks. "This is where we leave."

"Here?" There was nothing in the forest-area. "How?" Ashley just _had_ to question him after not seeing any signs of a transportation.

When she looked back at him, she realized Shadow was holding out a hand to her. The familiar look of annoyance had returned to his face. "We don't have all day," he muttered angrily.

"Oh!" Ashley took his hand, flinching as his fingers tightened around her thin wrist. Not realizing what was happening, she gave a cry as she was tugged towards him and the world vanished in a blinding flash of light. Everything seemed to disappear, replaced by a violent whirlwind that sucked the air out of her lungs. She couldn't see or breath, nor could she even feel Shadow's hand around hers. It felt like being sent tumbling into space; while the world slowly shrunk away beneath her feet. With as much haste as it began, the sensation vanished and Ashley felt her feet slam into solid ground.  
Unprepared for such a jolt, she was sent sprawling on the concrete. Ashley lay there for a moment, just letting herself breath after nearly suffocating. But when she finally did opened her eyes, she wasn't thrilled to discover that Shadow was staring at her. "What can't help me up?"

The hedgehog gave a snort of laughter. "You still have feet. I think you can manage."

She was quite surprised by her sudden impulse to throttle him, however, she instead gingerly rose to her feet. Upon returning to his side, Ashley gawked in amazement at the buildings around her. They were in a city! surrounded on all sides by the looming structures of warehouses and brick buildings. The alley they were currently standing in was filthy and lined with dumpsters, but it was as authentic as anything. Her jaw dropped. "How..."

Ignoring her, Shadow wrapped a firm hand around her arm and pulled her towards the exit. "You might want to get that dirt off your face." His tone couldn't have been more indifferent.

"What!?" She tugged lose from his grasp, running her hands quickly over her face and brushing off her clothing.

Meanwhile, Shadow was busy peering around the corner, part of his body bathed in the hazy light, the other in darkness. It gave him a frightening appearance.

"What are you doing?" She had finished dusting herself off, now examining her attire with a critic's eye. _Why does this dirt have to be so grimy?_

"Scanning. Stay close to me." He had vanished around the building before she had even finished registering what he had said.

By the time Ashley had finally caught up to him, Shadow was already a great distance from the alleyway, preoccupied with something-as always. The com-link on his arm was beeping faintly. He glanced in her direction, before returning his attention to the screen.

"What are you tracking? Is it the creature?" She tried peering over his shoulder, but he only shifted out of her reach.

Abruptly the beeping stopped, and Shadow whirled to face her. But he wasn't facing her, he was staring _past_ her.

Startled by his actions, Ashley stumbled backwards, only to start fighting furiously as metal tightened around her stomach, pinioning her arms to her sides.

"UNIDENTIFIED LIFEFORM. PREPARING FOR IMMEDIATE ERADICATION."

"Rrgh! Shadow!" She couldn't get free no matter how hard she tried, and she could do nothing as the creature forced her to her knees. Within seconds she felt the barrel of a gun shoved against the back of her head.

However, Shadow didn't seem particularly concerned. "Let her go, Omega. I might still need her."

The instant the metal vanished from around her, she rolled sideways; on her feet in mere seconds while aiming a gun at the robot. Ashley couldn't help feeling a prick of embarrassment to realize that her hands were shaking.

The robot was black and red, with metal claw-like hands and dull grey and crimson feet. Its structure was cubed with sharp edges and its block-like shoulders were wide, very similar to a football player's shoulder guards. There was a silver ridge rising from its chest until it came to rest between its round, scarlet eyes; almost at what a human would consider nose level. Also, on top it's head, she noticed yellow metal projecting over the robot's face. As a finishing touch, an omega symbol was painted in clear view on the robot's left shoulder.

"I'm guessing since you're here, that you found something?"

Omega rotated its upper body so it could face Shadow. "AFFIRMATIVE. I HAVE DETECTED THE PRESENCE OF UNKNOWN LIFEFORMS AT THE RUINS."

"Do you mean the creatures?" Ashley flinched as it turned its glowing red lights on her. She couldn't call the lights "eyes" could she?

"THAT IS CORRECT. THEY FLED FROM MY ASSAULT. REQUESTING CLEARANCE TO PURSUE."

The trainee raised a skeptic eyebrow. Omega was almost unbelievably blunt.

"You can lower your gun, Ashley."- She winced at Shadow's words before giving a weak nod- "Omega, you said they were headed for the ruins? When was this?"

"MY RECORDS SHOW THIS WAS ONE HOUR, TWENTY-SEVEN MINUTES, AND THIRTY-THREE SECONDS AGO. I RECOMMEND IMMEDIATE DEPARTURE."

Shadow nodded after walking past him. "Then I don't see any reason to stay here. Omega, Ashley is coming with us. Keep an eye on her."

Omega raised an arm as if in salute. "UNDERSTOOD. COMMANDING PRIORITY CHANGE. NEW MISSION: AGENT ASSIST." He didn't notice that Ashley was scowling behind him.

The moment Shadow started running, Omega shot off propelled by rockets; both leaving Ashley desperately trying to catch up. "Hey! I can't run that fast!" She panted. Again she felt the overwhelming fury of being forced to be Shadow's apprentice.

Fueled by anger, Ashley couldn't tell if they had slowed down or if she had speed up to inhuman speed as she managed to run alongside Shadow. He shot her a calculating glance, but she had no idea why.

The wave of buildings slowly receded behind them as the road steadily widened out, sprigs of grass sprouting on either side. A large mountain chain towered before them, but what made Ashley gasp was the crumbling castle perched on the face of the sheer rock wall, like an ancient gargoyle. It seemed to be from a long-forgotten era, beautiful spiraling torrents and gleaming stone rising from its somber features. Even from their distance, she could see the massive Rosetta windows shimmering in the fickle light of the sun. Both ominous as well as majestic, the castle had her at a loss of words.

"SENSORS LOCKED ON TARGET. I CAN DETECT THEIR PRESENCE UP AHEAD." Omega dropped to their speed, his rockets flaring brightly behind him.

Shadow appeared unsurprised. "So it appears they have made the White Pine Forest their home. I'm certain that castle can give us a lot of answers," the hedgehog stated while using his watch-gadget to scan the area.

Ashley watched him. "You mean we should go in there?" The castle seemed to grow even darker the moment she said that.

"Well staring at it won't get us anywhere." Shadow's irritated tone seem to be returning for good. _Like he hadn't been mean enough before_, she groaned.

Shadow had slowed their pace as the mansion grew before them; the mountains creeping threateningly towards the clouds.

Ashley noticed that the open grass field had been replaced with rocky slopes. The road promptly descended as rock walls framed the path. Walking beneath them, the group was bombarded with showers of dirt that rained off the crumbling walls, and Ashley made a noise of disgust as it poured down the back of her shirt. "Does it go on like this the whole way?"

She frowned when Shadow gave a low, mocking laugh. "No. You'll be back in the open in a few paces; but you'll also be an easy target."

Ashley decided it be best just to ignore him and instead let her attention rove once more across the trail. Accurate as always, Shadow led them out of the cavern, holding up a hand while cautiously regarding their surroundings.

Clusters of stones and pillars lay strewn across the area, scattered and smashed so brutality they resembled the broken remains of a Giant's plaything; now left forgot for all eternity. Oblong shapes teetered precariously atop rounded spheres; while what could have once been walls and doorways of ornate buildings, stood ghostly vacant archways leading to nothingness.

Ashley studied all with both awe and fear, ducking under a disembodied arm that must have once belonged to an unbelievably tall statue. "What happened here?"

"ALL INHABITANTS WERE DESTROYED IN A TRAGEDY. THE CAUSE IS UNKNOWN." Omega's monotone only made it harder to imagine.

"Apparently," Shadow explained further, "the Zarics were phenomenal builders. Their superiority in their ability to create advanced technology and weaponry, was second to none. But it seems that skill alone is not enough to stay alive," he said with unvoiced conviction. His gaze was fixed on something unseen.

Ashley glanced between the two before trotting ahead of the group. The sky had continued to deepen to a darker violet, made more ominous by the thunder rumbling dangerously in the distance. Lightening flickered between the clouds but luckily it had not yet began to rain. She didn't fancy the idea of trudging through a dusty castle while skirting around buckets of rain pouring through the crumbling ceiling.

Oddly, a strange feeling overcame her, a sort of pricking along the back of her neck; and before she even had the time to yank out her gun, she gave a startled scream as she was slammed into the ground.

Similar cries echoed around her while she thrashed against a crushing weight. That must meant that Shadow and Omega were being attacked too. "Ahh!" Tears sprang into her eyes as searing pain flamed across her leg. She could literarily hear teeth scrapping against bone, but she kicked hard against the body, earning an otherworldly hiss from her attacker. Taking advantage of the momentary reprieve, Ashley leapt clumsily to her feet, watching in slow motion as the creature form Rouge's photo whirled to face her. Her leg burned without relief, setting all of her senses aflame; nevertheless she tugged her gun free, firing at the monstrosity in front of her. To her absolute horror, all it did was snarl in fury. The bullet had barely even scratched it.

Her body felt distant and unreal as if it belonged to someone else, yet she still groped down her leg for the hilt of her dagger, sheathed on the inside of her boot.

Shadow's warning shout rang out from behind her as another monster leapt at them, barreling into the nearby debris and sending Ashley crashing to the ground. The creature she was fighting was on her in an instant, trying to snag a hold of her as she slid away; but to her dismay, a vine caught around her neck, while the creatures feet happened to be planted on the other end. She couldn't breath as it yanked the tendril towards itself. The vine was tightening mercilessly around her throat! Slashing madly, she struggled to hold the creature at bay with her dagger as her fingers worked furiously against the cord. The monster yanked harder, and the vine cut through her neck like a knife. Panicked, she felt the blood ooze slowly down her throat and she knew she couldn't hold the creature off for much longer.

Taking more of a risk than she ever would have dared under normal circumstances, Ashley brought the dagger to her neck, leaving the monster an opening while she hacked furiously at the tendril slicing through her flesh.

It sprang almost instantly, knocking the wind out of her as it crashed onto her chest. The face was inches from hers, even as her fingers strove to hold the monster's mouth open. She could feel the hot breath on her skin as it pushed closer. It was... to strong! She couldn't hold it!

For one brief instant, she saw a mutilated face past the glare of the violet flames engulfing it, met the malicious, hungry eyes with her own fearful gaze. Then the sound of a canon firing sent the monster smashing into a nearby boulder, its body going limp simultaneous with the neon green blood splattering across the stone. She gagged as the gore splattered over her face, but she fought against the urge to vomit enough to face her rescuer. It was Omega, frozen with one hand replaced by a large canon. He stayed that way a moment before swiveling the canon away and returning his hand from the hollow inside his arm. The robot took a jerky step forward. "ALL TARGETS HAVE BEEN DESTROYED."

His words were punctuated by the dying screech of the last monster, its cries cut short when Shadow smashed it into the ground.

The hedgehog rose gingerly, favoring a leg and keeping his face drawn in concentration. "Is everyone all right?"

"AFFIRMATIVE." Omega agreed. Of course he was alright; he was coated in the eerie-green creature-blood. The monsters hadn't stood a chance.

"I-I think so." To be honest, Ashley wasn't sure. Her leg felt like Hell's fire and her neck stung, but her heart was still beating. So technically, she was okay.

Shadow nodded. "Good." His eyes raked over her, lingering on her bloodied throat, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he stared at his wrist. "We should take a sample of these damn things since we went through all the trouble of killing them all." His sentence was cut short by a string of curses. "What the hell!?"

Ashley stared at the dead body of the monster. It was seething, the flames intensifying as the body itself seemed to vaporize. Within a few heartbeats, the corpses were gone; even the splattered blood that had coated the stone, Omega and herself. No evidence of their existence remained apart from the numerous cuts and gashes that patterned her body. It was almost as if she had dreamed the entire thing.

"Damn!" Shadow cursed again. "That was our best chance of understanding them." She had never seen him look so upset.

Another sharp burning in her leg, made her knees buckle. Wincing, Ashley peeled back the torn fabric of her jeans, gasping at the mess she saw underneath. She hadn't realized how much of her leg had been mauled. "Well we still have one sample left," said Ashley in a detached tone.

Shadow turned. "What's that?"

Moving her leg to where he could see, Ashley gave a weak smile. "This." And she lifted her hand to reveal a six-inch fang protruding from her flesh.

She took back her earlier statement. She had never seen Shadow look so surprised.

**Now for my favorite part, THE THANK YOU'S! **

**First Thanks goes to my first known reader and closest friend: Raeweis. As always, you're awesome, and I'd be so so sad without you.**

**Next my thanks goes to all my new friends on this site: NeverEndingWriters, Dragon Eye Girl, SerenaTheHedgehog, The High School Hero, Dragonlord1157, and last-but not least- Bubblenuggets! Thank you all for your continued support. You help me figure out what to fix, and give me encouragement. You guys are AMAZING and I hope you know that.**

**I'd also like to thank my faithful and friendly reviewers: ShadowEmpress76 and MaverickKayPrime. Both of you might not pm me, but I still think you guys rock. Thanks. ^^**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE. AND TO ALL READERS, PLEASE CHECK OUT THESE AMAZING AUTHORS. THEIR STORIES ARE SPECTACULAR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Only the wise have fear)**

**Chapter 4**

**What's been lost...**

Naturally Shadow didn't tell her, but he was worried about his apprentice. Silently he watched her limp along beside him, wondering how long she could endure the pain. Yes he was wounded too, but he wasn't as fragile as humans. Ashley, on the other hand, was close to delicate and he had no idea how much damage she could take.

Yet despite his advice for her to head back, Ashley had stubbornly insisted on coming. _Damn it!_ He thought. He didn't have the time to worry about her.

They had been hiking for nearly an hour already before the snow began to fall. Ashley had expressed her surprise, something about thinking it was going to rain; but he had already anticipated the drop in temperature.

Omega was the one least affected by the cold, the robot stomping purposely after them. Shadow had the lingering suspicion that Omega would have continued on his own if Ashley and Shadow were to back out; however it was not like _that_ would ever happen.

When he had contacted Omega about the mission and the damage those monsters had caused, the robot had immediately offered its help. Both of them had suffered for their attempts to capture one of the creatures; yet sadly it had all been in vain. Shadow had no idea where these things were coming from, but they proved more dangerous than he had at first given them credit for. If they were going to catch one, they would _all _ have to be more tactical.

"Look out!" Shadow wrenched Ashley backwards, both of them tumbling into the snow as a dead tree crashed to the ground where Ashley had been standing only moments before. The massive pine sent up a dingy spray of snow and moss, burying the group under a powder of dirty white. His heart was racing violently from the destruction, but in spite of this, he was more irritated by his apprentice as she lay huddled against his chest. The girl was shaking uncontrollably from both the terror and the cold; and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. It didn't appear as if she was in any hurry to move.

Annoyed, Shadow got them both to their feet. "Didn't I tell you to be careful?" he barked at the girl.

Ashley only gave him a wide-eyed stare. "You-you saved me."

_ God, so that was what all this was about?_ "Of course I did, but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it. Stop daydreaming. Next time it might not be something as placid as a tree." With that said, he stormed away, leaving his apprentice gazing miserably at the ground.

Omega, meanwhile, was battling the snow he had been covered in. Since the robot couldn't shake off the powder, he was having a difficult time. "I DO NOT LIKE SNOW. TARGET MUST BE ELIMINATED."

Shadow watched in slight interest as the robot avidly shot at the icy snow, but the only thing his antics accomplished was dislodging the snow on the branches above him. The robot disappeared in a dazzling shower of white. Then the only sound that could be heard from the newly formed snow mound, was Omega's muffled beeping.

Laughing to himself, Shadow continued the steady climb up the mountainside.

White Pine Forest wasn't called "white" for nothing. Everywhere he looked, there was nothing but white on dark green. The trees were mottled in light and darkness, their trunks and branches glimmering under ice in some portions; while others remained buried in shadows. Whenever the wind tore through the trees, the ground appeared to shift with the shade. The uniform blanket of snow oscillated between grey and dirty white.

Shadow did his best not to focus on it. The shifting was enough to throw him off balance.

"Shadow!" Ashley had reached him finally, her approach signified by the loud crunching of snow. "I was just thinking about something. You know how those creatures are really hot?"

He said nothing, inwardly begging that she would leave him alone.

"Well I was wondering, do you think it's possible to track them if we scan for infrared?" Ashley was staring around at the forest. She shivered slightly, which wasn't that surprising. His idiot apprentice was wearing jeans and her signature knee-high boots, but although she had worn a leather jacket, her full-length tank top was very thin, and soaked on the side where she had been knocked into the snow. If the girl didn't have hypothermia in a few hours, he'd be thoroughly shocked.

"I suppose you could. Have you tried?"

She nodded. "Yes, and I thought I saw something earlier."

"Oh?" He flicked open his own com-link, deftly converting the settings to infrared. At first the only reading he received was from himself and Ashley; however after a few moments of waiting, other pricks of light appeared on the screen. These were of large animals, not birds or squirrels. As much as he hated admitting it, Ashley was right.

He let his arms fall to his sides. "They're stalking us. Keep your gun ready and stay close to me. Omega!"

The robot hovered forward, landing heavily on the ground in front of them. "WHAT IS WRONG?"

"It's clear those damn creatures have been tracking us for some time. I'm not sure if they're planning another ambush, or just watching but I want you nearby."

Omega saluted. "SITUATION UNDERSTOOD. WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DO?"

"If you see any of those things, shoot them. They're no more use to us dead than they are alive." He turned to take a hold of Ashley's arm. "Stay with me. I can't help you if you get separated from us."

His menacing tone made her flinch, but she followed obediently.

Wet snowflakes continued to sift down between the heavy branches, creating a thick blurry haze of white. Shadow's breath rose in curling plumes, vanishing quickly to meet the flakes as the group continued their tiring climb. There was no noise besides the crunch of snow beneath their feet and it was making Shadow uneasy. Very uneasy.

Meanwhile, Ashley was busy staring at her scanner, her brows furrowed. "I don't understand. They're following us, but they're not trying to attack. They just trail after us." She paused. Shadow met her perplexed gaze. "It's almost as if... they're herding us. Like they _want_ us to go this way."

Omega halted. "WHAT IS THE TARGET UP TO?"

When the rest of them stopped to stay with Omega, Shadow took a step towards the trees. "I've noticed that already. And if that's true, they must have something planned. We should try going a different direction." Already he felt a tinge of worry.

His statement was met with nods from the others. Taking that as their consent, Shadow skated quickly to the left of the path; sliding with ease between the trees. He kept his eyes fixed on his com-link, noting how almost immediately the lights started to close in.

"They're coming after us!" came Ashley's panicked cry.

"PREPARING TO DESTROY IMMEDIATE AREA." Shadow glanced back at the robot.

"Not now Omega, if everyone dies _then_ you can blow up the forest; but not while we're all still here."

"They're almost upon us!"

The hedgehog skidded to a halt, snow spraying in every direction from beneath his feet. His scanner said the monsters were only a few feet away, but he couldn't see anything.

"Shadow!" Ashley was holding her sniper rifle, the one she usual kept slung over her shoulder. "I-I can't see them!"

Closing his eyes, Shadow let his senses scan over the forest. They were there, and he would find them. The realization hit him with a jolt. "The trees! They're above us!" His words were drowned out by the deafening gun shots he fired at the branches overhead.

Numerous screeches echoed across the forest, and Ashley screamed as blurred shapes crashed down on top of them.

Shadow was immediately crushed beneath the paws of a bleeding beast. Oddly, his mind noted that fact as he grappled with it, kicking the monster hard in the gut. But before Shadow's strength sent it sailing backwards, the creature raked it's claws across his chest, showering large drops of scarlet to the ground.

He sucked in his breath from the pain; then shot the monster with a chaos spear. No sound came from the dying creature as it crumpled to the ground. Wheeling about, Shadow punched another beast away from his face. His blow clipped the creature on the jaw before the revolting thing could catch him.

It skidded on its side until it collided with a tree. Nevertheless, it was back up and circling before he had even lowered his arm.

"Haven't had enough?" he sneered. He ducked as Omega's crossfire shot over his head.

Wherever the monster's paws touched the ground, the snow instantly started melting and he could hear the hiss as flames dripped off it body. This creature was a death machine equipped for any weather.

Already he could feel the chill creeping into his muscles and he cringed at the thought of more fighting in the snow. He needed to wrap this up quickly.

"Alright, let's see you try to follow me." Then he was jumping easily to the lowest tree branch, watching as the beast pounded after him. To his surprise, it scampered with lithe ease up the bark of the tree, and nearly succeeded in grabbing him. Nearly. He sprang to the tree nearby, clutching onto a branch to help steady himself.

On the ground, Omega and Ashley were dueling side by side. The wound on Ashley's neck had reopened, leaking blood down her chest; but she kept shooting, every once in awhile tossing a throwing star at the eyes of any creature that got too close. Her hair was blowing repeatedly into her face, giving her a wild appearance. She gave a cry of surprise as her gun was knocked from her hand, before making the unwise decision to go after it.

Instantly a beast nearby started after her, slipping on the ground as she ran forward. She ducked underneath it when it pounced, and kept going. It whirled around quickly. The spikes on its tail rose like spears and it whipped it's tails towards her, aiming for her chest. But to Shadow's surprise, she dropped to the ground, just narrowly avoiding it as it sailed over her head. Despite that, she was soon left defenseless when her gun was revealed to be out of ammo.

Before Shadow even had time to go to her, Omega was rocketing to her aid. His canon fired repeatedly until the monster was reduced to a twitching bloodied mound. Acting quickly, the robot extended a hand to help Ashley to her feet. Emerald blood dripped from her hair.

_Good, so at least Omega was keeping his promise of looking out for her._ Shadow's thoughts were broken when his attacker slammed into him. The branch he had been holding snapped beneath his fingers, sending them both plummeting to the ground. Twisting loose from the creature's claws, Shadow held the monster in a death grip; using its body to break the fall. He winced as the ground sent a shock wave of pain up his leg; but even so, he recovered enough to jam the tree branch into the creatures skull.

Blood and brain matter exploded beneath his hand, spraying around the surrounding area. He backed up, nose wrinkled in disgust, and wiped the gore off his body. "I honestly expected more of a fight," the hedgehog mocked the carcass below him.

"Hey!" Ashley was leaning against a tree, her hand wrapped around her neck. There was a grimace on the girl's face. "More are coming. What do we do? We can't keep fighting like this forever." Blood oozed from between her fingers.

"_You_," Shadow growled as he approached her. "need to reload your gun. _Never_ allow yourself to run out of ammunition. If Omega hadn't been here, that creature would have killed you."

She hung her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"I know you didn't, but sorry's not gonna help you when you're dead. I'm not here to save you and neither is Omega. Start taking responsibility for yourself." Then he turned to Omega. "But she has a point. We can't keep fighting like this. Our only option is to continue heading in our original direction. It leads to the castle so we might as well keep going."

"But we'll be walking into a trap!" Ashley protested.

In all honesty, he had no idea why the girl had spoken up. "Do you think I give a damn? We have a mission and we're here to accomplish it. Either come with us or head back; but I will _not_ stop just because you're worried." That being said, he started back the way they had come.

The gore that originally covered him slowly began to vanish and he frowned. _What exactly are these things?_ he wondered while skating along the trail. _They're like nothing I've ever heard of. There has to be an answer. I know they have a weakness... but what?_

He shook his head, slowing down to allow Omega and Ashley to catch up. _So she was _still_ coming with them? The girl must have a death wish._

Once everyone had reached the path, Shadow took a look at his scanner. "They're trailing us again. There's definitely something up ahead."

Omega swiveled its body in order to look behind them. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING? IT APPEARS ARE TARGET HAS DISAPPEARED."

Ignoring his associates, Shadow raced forward up the mountain side. The first thing he noticed was that the trees were thinning out. There were fewer pines and undergrowth, and more wide expanses of snow. The second was that the ground was leveling. They were definitely nearing their destination. "Stay with me. We're nearly there."

Ashley fell in place beside him and he glanced at her. She looked paler than usual: the scarlet blood caked on her chest was in stark contrast to her icy-white skin. She turned to him when she noticed him watching her, but he raced away, unwilling to answer any possible questions.

Without warning, the ominous shape of the castle appeared out of the swirling white mist. He hadn't expected it to be as intact as it was. Only a few crumbling stones lay buried beneath the powder snow, and although one turret had collapsed off the castle wall, the rest looked as if they could stand for another century. Shards of crystalline glass set the snow sparkling, glimmering in millions of colors like the shattered remains of a vibrant rainbow. They broke apart into shimmering splinters beneath the soles of his shoes.

"It's huge!" Ashley gasped.

Shadow rolled his eyes. _Again__ stating the obvious? Hasn't she learned anything?_

Acting in unison, the three slowly drew up to the castle doors; surveying, with apprehension, the battered mahogany wood.

When he had moved the others out of the way, Shadow shoved hard against the door. It was _incredibly_ heavy, even for him, and it also appeared to have sagged off its hinges due to the grinding noise it made as he forced it across the ground. He grunted, using all the strength he had.

The sound of gunshots caught him off guard. Ashley was standing in the center of the snowy courtyard, firing avidly at the hazy figures of the creatures. So _the beasts had finally caught up?_ She was bringing them down left and right, but more were coming.

Omega, who had been helping Shadow move the door, rocketed off to aid her.

Wood splintered on the stone floor as Shadow shoved the door open further, creating enough space for an extremely skinny person to squeeze through. _Nearly there_, he told himself.

"Shadow! We can't hold them off!" Ashley looked terrified as she stumbled backwards. The monsters were closing in: a bristling wall of pointed fangs and gleaming eyes.

Shadow pushed as hard as he could and at last created enough space for them to slip through.

"Pull back!" He shouted, waving them towards him. Only after both Omega and Ashley had gone past did Shadow follow them into safety.

Vigorous howls and scratching at the door was enough to tell them how close they had come to being victimized; luckily, however, none of the monsters could fit through the gap.

Shadow stared at a massive paw that had protruded into the space. _There's no way we'll be able to get out from that direction._

The castle interior was pitch black except for odd blue laser-lines of light that were shining in random places on the floor and wall.

Beside Shadow, Omega's eyes brightened until they became blinding beams of light. The robot flicked his gaze around the room, illuminating their surrounds briefly.

"Wow! Look at this place!"

_Yeah, it looks like some God-forsaken Hell hole_. Shadow had never expected the interior to look so... out of character.

The flagstone floor stretched out before them into a wide landing. Railing framed the massive hole in the center of the room, and when Shadow stepped forward to examine it, he realized he was staring down at several more floors below. On either sides of the square opening, metal stairs went either up or down, leading off to the other stories.

He ignored them, instead walking across the flat flagstone bridge that spanned the length of the opening.

There was a lift on the other side. Shadow studied it a moment, wondering if it still worked. "Come on! We're not here to sight see."

Ashley trotted towards him, but her attention was glued to the pulsing blue laser below her feet. "This place is so futuristic. How is that possible?"

Shadow shrugged. "How should I know?" He climbed onto the guard-rail of the lift, using it as a step ladder while he worked on the gears of the machine.

Behind them, Omega hovered forward. "I WILL GO AHEAD AND ENSURE THE ROUTE IS CLEAR." With that said, he blasted through the lift opening, plunging them into darkness.

"Damn it! Omega, I can't see!" The robot did not respond. Shadow cursed again before jumping back down.

"Wait, I think I can help." After a few moments had passed, a red glow filled the room. Surprised, Shadow turned to see that Ashley's shirt was glowing. _No, not her shirt_, he realized. _It's her necklace!_

The necklace that Ashley always wore was now producing a brilliant red-orange light. He had seen the pendant before but had never asked her about it.

It was a red orb, decorated at the top by gold metal in the shape of flames. Before, the orb had glowed inside as if filled with liquid fire; but now it was too bright to even look at.

_I'll have to ask her later, but right now we have too much work to do._ Taking advantage of the light, he just nodded before returning to his work. Shadow had the lift running within a few minutes. "We better catch up with Omega before he ends up doing something stupid," he scowled.

Ashley joined him and the lift rose smoothly to the next floor.

They found Omega standing guard at the beginning of another path. This one, however, led further into the castle, passing more bridges and rooms along the way.

The robot swiveled to meet them. His eyes dimmed in order to prevent blinding his partners. "PATHWAY SECURE. EXTERNAL ACCESS NO LONGER PERMITTED."

"Right. We'll keep going along this path. It'd be best if you led, Omega."

The robot raised an arm, changing it into a machine gun. "I WILL DESTROY ALL NON-COMPLIANT INTRUDERS." Then he jerkily started across the bridge.

"Ashley." She stopped immediately. "Keep your gun at the ready. There's something off about this. By now we should have encountered some form of security, but there's nothing. I don't want to keep an eye on you too, so for once in your damn life, pay attention."

Ashley nodded, and quickly started on re-loading her rifle.

Still uncertain about his apprentice, Shadow followed after Omega.

The area was alive with flashing lights and the pulsing blue lasers that ran through the sides of the floor. Shadow held his revolver loosely in his hand, but that didn't mean he wasn't on his guard.

When a robotic welder started to life across the room, Shadow had to literally restrain Ashley form firing at it. "What the hell are you doing?! Don't just shoot every damn thing in sight. If there _is_ anyone here, you'll have them all swarming to us in seconds!" _Damn this girl_, he thought furiously.

Ashley met his gaze, however this time she was challenging him. "If I don't fire, it might be too late to react after it shoots us all." She pulled loose from his harsh grip.

_I can't deal with this. We're wasting time_. "Just be careful." Shadow walked away, rejoining with Omega who had been waiting patiently. "We're looking for anything that resembles a control room. We need information and that's the best place to start."

"UNDERSTOOD. I WILL COMMENCE SCANNING."

Once again, Shadow followed after the robot. Most of the rooms they passed proved completely useless: either filled with broken machinery or large unmarked boxes, but a few contained ancient weaponry. Shadow examined a few pieces, however none of them held any ammo and he had no use for relics. Eventually he stopped exploring the rooms all together.

They had just crossed another laser-lined bridge when Ashley suddenly shouted. "Shadow! Look at this!"

His apprentice had disappeared into one of the rooms on the side: this room was larger than the others. He froze in the doorway. "Ashley! Don't move!"

The girl stopped mid-motion, her eyes were widened as she stared at him over her shoulder.

The room seemed to be a control room: monitors lining the wall and several circuits boards set up beneath them. But he knew it was a trap. He could detect the guise with his powers.

Stepping forward as much as he could without entering the room, Shadow stretched out a hand. "Take my hand!"

The floor sagged beneath her feet and she winced at the loud cracking sounds it made. "Shadow! I can't!" Ashley met his gaze, her face was ghostly white. Then without warning the floor collapsed and she vanished into darkness.

Shadow was knocked backwards by the debris, coughing as a plume of sickly-brown dust billowing into the air. "No!" He rose unsteadily, forcing his way through the haze.

By the time the dust had settled, Omega had also joined him. The entire floor of the room was missing, and despite Omega's light it was impossible to see any ground below.

"Ashley!" Shadow shouted over the edge. "Ashley! Can you hear me?!" There was no reply, not even when he bellowed into his com-link. She was gone.

Omega stood. "NOW IS THE DESIGNATED TIME TO ASSIST. I WILL PURSUE ASHLEY."

"No!" Shadow stopped the robot just before Omega jumped over the edge. "See those? Those are laser cameras." Shadow pointed to the rounded black shapes mounted all over the walls of the hole. "They'd fire the instant they saw movement. If Ashley didn't set them off, it'd be a miracle." He pounded a fist on the floor, before letting his eyes close. "Damn!"

Omega put a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "SHE MUST HAVE SURVIVED. I WILL DEPART IMMEDIATELY TO FIND HER."

But Shadow shook Omega off and got quickly to his feet. "No, we have to keep going. We have a mission that must be completed." He turned. Then stopped for a moment. "But damn it all... I hope she's alright."

Turning on his heels, Shadow skated out of the room.

Omega hesitated only a moment before following after him.

**Now that chapter was hard to write! My computer had so many glitches that it kept deleting everything I was typing. But somehow I got it done.**

**I have sad news. I'm taking a two (or more) week break to study for my Final Exams and my S.A.T. I need all the time I can get, so I'm cutting out writing.**

**FOR ALL READERS, JUST TO KEEP YOU EXCITED I'M GIVING A LITTLE HINT ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'm introducing a new character, not an oc, and he's one you all should know. Yep, I'd love to see your guesses and if you ask nicely, I might even tell you who it is. As an added bonus, I'll be adding my fan's sonic Oc's as minor characters: shop owners, teachers and stuff. You get to pick who you want included (one character for each person) and decide their occupation. They'll only be appearing in Chapter 5, so if you're late I won't be able to add you, sorry.**

**I'll be looking for your characters in the reviews, so please write them there. I'd also appreciate a description so I don't have to guess what your OC looks like. **

**NOW FOR THE THANK YOU'S!Thanks to all my super close friends! Raeweis (my first and closest friend), **

**ShadowEmpress76(Who is amazing and I'm eternally thankful she wanted to be friends), **

**DragonLord1157(He writes amazing stories and I admire him Sooo much for always telling me what to improve on),**

**NeverEndingWriter (Who is awesome and writes some really cool stories),**

**SerenaTheHedgehog(Who is a newbie like myself. We have a lot of fun chatting),**

**Bubblenuggets (She is super kind, and has written one of the best ShadowXRouge stories I have ever read),**

**Dragon Eye Girl (We don't talk a lot but I appreciate all the help and Suggestions she's given me),**

**The High School Hero (Girl you rock! I wish I was as bold and supportive as you. Thanks so much),**

**And last to Anithene (I appreciate the review you gave me. Remember, I'd still love to chat.)**

**A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT GOES TO: Wattmelberries. You have amazing talent and you're so kind. Thank you for sending me Pms. I hope we can become good friends.**

**Lastly, Thanks go to MaverickKayPrime for writing a supportive review and adding me to your favorites. I'd love to chat so Pm me anytime.**

**TO ALL UNKNOWN READERS: THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! I appreciate that you guys read my stories. Feel free to pm me or review anytime. It's you guys that give me the motivation to write. THANKS TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, FOR BEING AWESOME!**


End file.
